lps2012fandomcom-20200213-history
Pepper Clark
Pepper Mildred Clark is a skunk with a talent for comedy. She is often trying to think up new pranks, tricks, and jokes to tell/show to others but she can sometimes take things way too far without even realizing it. Pepper is voiced by Tabitha St. Germain. Personality Pepper is a very fun, comedic little skunk who loves to crack jokes and play usually harmless pranks on others. Sometimes her pranks or jokes can be mean or rude, but she doesn't seem to realize this until the person she has teased or pranked begins to cry or tells her off for it. Pepper will also use her humor or tricks to try to perk others up when they seem upset. Being a skunk, Pepper hates it when others reference a natural skunks musk. She isn't normally smelly and it only happens when she is nervous or scared. When she is excited or very happy, she'll release a pleasant smelling scent instead. It's been revealed however that she can also willingly spray if she needs to use it for some reason. Development and design Pepper Clark was designed by Hasbro designer Kirsten Ulve in 2011.Kirsten Ulve's Littlest Pet Shop Pets The bonus "A Look Behind The Pet Shop Doors" featurette from the DVD "Little Pets, Big Adventures" revealed that, prior to January 2012, she was named "Jasmine".Original names from DVD Pepper is curvy, light gray, with gray coloring inside of her ears. Her muzzle, chest, stomach, back, and tail streak are pure white. Her eyes are a pale shade of pink with a slight red hue. Her hair is a tuft of pale blue-gray bangs. Other Outfits *Spy Gear *For the fashion show, Pepper wore a pink wig with a small blue top hat with purple flower on it. Along with a red clown nose, purple and white blouse with a small blue bow tie, and a blue skirt with a bunch of color. *Dark gray beret with a dark gray sweater *A light colored wig with bangs making it almost resemble an octopus. Along with multilayer pearl necklace. *A gray-yellow and brown Scottish outfit with minor jewelry and a single braid of hair. *An Arabian-esque attire consisting of a teal dress with pattern, gold dangly earrings on a hoop piece, and gold necklace. *A purple jacket with multicolored pockets, purple skirt, and pink gag flower to match the pink flower on her head. *Black skirt with teal and hot pink ruffles, a dark purple-pink necklace, and black-gray cap. *When dressed as a fruit dancer, Pepper wore a blue, dark blue, and purple dress with purple at her neck and on the cloth worn on her head with the fruit attached. *During The Sweet Shop Song, Pepper wore the same glittery blue dress with white gloves and sky blue neck piece. Her hair was styled as a fancy beehive, giving it an ice cream appearance with candies decorating it. *For Penny's fantasy, Pepper had pulled her bangs into a fancier, curly manner. She wore a simple outfit consisting of a crystal colored shawl held with a gold necklace and pair of gloves. *A minty dress in a Star Trek spoof. *In Frenemies, she is wearing *When Pepper was little she wore a purple and pink blouse/dress and had noticeable freckles. Her bangs straightened slightly, and she had small pigtails held with purple bows. *Slightly older after the previous, Pepper wore a pink colorful top with straight, shortened bangs and wavy hair. She had head gear and braces, and was seen with a straw hat. *A white blouse with purple vest, blue jeans, black belt with black cowboy boots, a pair of white gloves, and a teal bowtie to match the bows on her orange wig. She had a pink clown nose with pink makeup, and also wore a black cowboy hat with purple band. *During their time dressed up using the candy, Pepper's hair and markings on her tail was blue themed with many sprinkles. She had orange frosting around her eyes, as well as blue and pink, and wore a ripped up bag/cloth for a skirt. *A doctors uniform with bright yellow and blue makeup around her eyes. Her bangs were worn differently. Quotes *''"DO YOU UNDERSTAND THE WORDS THAT ARE COMING OUT OF MY MOUTH?!"'' Trivia *Pepper seems to like the color orange, as she wears orange eyeshadow in Dumb Dumbwaiter, and orange face paint in Topped With Buttercream. *In the episode "Frenemies", Penny mentions that Pepper's middle name is "Mildred". Gallery blythe_style___pepper_by_fercho262-d69reap.png Pepper Clark.jpg lps-image6-101-570x420.jpg|Do you understand the words that are coming out of my mouth?! tumblr_mh5xwffiM01r4fihmo1_1280.png|Clown Pepper tumblr_mdo138KxW21rk41kzo1_500.png|Funny face Pepper. hi__pepper_clark_by_angelilps-d5njsjw.png|"Want some ice-cream?" LPS_006_07-570x420.jpg|I'm feeling a bit peckish. hipster_pepper_clark_vector_by_brickstarrunner-d5lg0gt.png tumblr_mhzc37c5j31s008vgo10_400.png|Pepper in "The Sweet Shop Song" tumblr_mgmz5rjyeD1s008vgo8_400.png|Pepper hiding in a fishbowl Blythe's Big Adventure Part Two.jpg Lps-image2-101-570x420.jpg LPS101 Still10.jpg Tumblr mft1b1VBcW1s09ni7o1 1280.png Lps-image9-102-570x420.jpg|Pepper with the pets and Blythe in showtime clothing Lps-image2-103-570x420.jpg PHgx8etbHcaIjh 1 l.jpg PHJoniTjTsh2MR_1_l.jpg LPS 004 06-570x420.jpg Sunil and Pepper dancing.png|Pepper dancing with Sunil LPS 006 05-570x420.jpg|Watch out, Pepper! Penny's going to have a huge tantrum! Lps-s1-ep07-image04 570x420.jpg Tumblr mfvjzj3Wrt1rszglho2 1280.png|Friendship- going down the drain. Pepper eye shadow.png|Pepper with eyeliner. LPS 008 04-570x420.jpg Penny angry.png|You want to get between these two rivals, Pepper? Fair enough- it's your funeral. Tumblr mfqn1oIFlL1s09ni7o1 1280.png LPS-113-7_570x420.jpg|Pepper with Zoe and Vinnie in Bollywood clothing Maxresdefault.jpg Tumblr mi0vcq1sWQ1s008vgo9 r1 1280.png|Pepper with Sunil and Buttercream Tumblr mi6th3OsT01qmo3obo1 1280.png|Pepper with Buttercream and Zoe dancing on a giant cake Tumblr midohlwyri1s008vgo2 1280.png tumblr_miss8kUmNW1s008vgo5_500.png Young Pepper.png|Young Pepper Teen Pepper.png|Teenage Pepper. Tumblr mkwhqyWxOk1s008vgo4 1280.png|Pepper as a were-skunk Rodeo clown Pepper.png|Pepper as a clown S1E24 Zoe vs Pepper angry stare.jpg|Deja vu moment? LPS 124 03 570x420.jpg LPS 124 11 570x420.jpg LPS 123 12 570x420.jpg|Pepper frightened with the pets and Blythe LPS 119 12 570x420.jpg 1nz2au.png tumblr_mouibmspVv1swpbjso8_1280.jpg|Pepper throughout the show. tumblr_mkvvndFcAh1r2mt4ao1_1280.png|Holy cow- Pepper's a vampire skunk! tumblr_mlm5jqb12M1qdtqtso1_1280.png|Pepper in Shivers' home- what a dump! pepper lps.png Tumblr mido45FKt11s008vgo3 1280.png|"Cupcakes make me happy". Tumblr mjimd94pSm1s008vgo4 1280.png Tumblr mqzwnn2W6H1rwj7l1o1 r1 1280.jpg Tumblr mkt8ba4IuO1rcg886o1 1280.jpg Tumblr mkcnse2C7V1rigw4fo1 500.jpg Pepper grabs Sunil's face.png Sunil hiding behind Pepper.png Super Sunil 2.jpg Super Sunil 1.jpg Minka got boobies.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Pets